The Chamber of Affinity RPG Challenges
These challenges will be updated or added to this page when more are created. Challenges are split up by the level system I have created certain challenges will be unavailable to others depending on their level. LRT is in charge of coming up with Challenges. LEVEL 1CHALLENGES 'Challenge Number 1' Challenge: Werewolf of Wonder Limitation: No Dark Magic Rewards: Silver Fur of the Lycan Information: There is a Werewolf on the loose your job is to hunt it down and kill it before it kills innocent woodlanders! You will be rewarded upon completion of this Challenge. 'Challenge Number 2' Challenge: ''No more Dragon your Weight'' Limitation: No Fire Magic Rewards: Fireball Spell Information: There is a ferocious Dragon loose in Mossflower, you must track it down and capture it. If it proves to be hostile as I thought you must kill it. You will be rewarded upon completion of this Challenge. 'Challenge Number 3' Challenge: ''Zombie Madbeasts'' Limitation: No Poison curing items Rewards: +10 Level up Information: The Land of Mossflower is being overrun by the undead beasts of time long forgotten. You will need to eradicate all zombies you come across. None shall be allowed to escape. 'Challenge Number 4' Challenge:'' Silver Moon Black Intentions.'' Limitation: No Dark Magic Spells Rewards: +5 to Magic Stat Information: There is a strange creature loose in Mossflower Wood. You must travel to the deepest part of the Woods of Mossflower and take down this strange creature before it causes harm. 'Challenge Number 5' Challenge: ''Forbidden Masters'' Limitation: No Projectile Weapons or Magic Spells Rewards: '''A Rare Gold Weapon of Choice '''Information: There is a Cursed Master Swordsbeast loose on the Western Shores. You must answer his challenge and defeat him in combat. You will need to be the strongest you have ever been to defeat this new and deadly foe. Mystery surrounds this Master Swordsbeast and it is said he is cursed waiting for a worthy opponent to free him through his defeat in battle. You will be rewarded upon completion of this challnege. 'Challenge Number 6' Challenge: ''Song of a Saddened Maiden'' Limitation: No Water Magic Spells Rewards: Aqua Mentaris Spell Information: There is a strange song floating in from the Northern Sea. You must go and investigate this strange song and determine what the source of it is. We hear stories that it is the spirit of a lovely Mouse Wife who was slain while protecting her babe. Please find a way to bring peace to the spirit if that is the source of the song. LEVEL 2 CHALLENGES Challenge Number 7 Challenge: ''Futile Efforts'' Limitation: No Dual Spells Rewards: +20 Level up Information: No matter what we try we can't solve the puzzle in the Mysterious Tower. You need to find a way to solve it. Challenge Number 8 Challenge: Losing Control Limitation: No status curing items Rewards: +30 Level up Information: Your leader has gone out of control! You need to stop him from killing others! Try to stop him without killing him. Inflict enough damage on him to make him pass out. Don't over do it or you'll no longer have a leader! Challenge Number 9 Challenge: ''Missing Mirror'' Limitation: No Poison curing items Rewards: Yew Wood X15 Information: A precious Mirror is missing. Find it and return it to the Abbot! Challenge Number 10 Challenge: My ''Time Is Up? Dark Forest's Gates?'' Limitation: No Healing items Rewards: +90 Level up Information: You are in a strange place, it is dark and there are trees everywhere!You see a huge pair of gates that seem to beckon your name. You need to escape the maze in the forest and return to your body! You have five minutes to find your way out succesfully! Challenge Number 11 Challenge: ''Doppleganger? How can this be?'' Limitation: No Illusion effects Rewards: Random Dark Spell Information: There is a familiar face causing trouble! Find out who it is and clear your name! Challenge Number 12 Challenge: '''Unknown Adversary '''Limitation: No teams Rewards: +70 Attack Stat Information: Try to uncover this dangerous foes identity. Deal with him if you encounter him. Category:RPG Category:MPRPG Category:Challenges/Missions